


Tony Stark's Famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Chocolate Pancakes, F/M, Grief, IronStrange Week 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Mourning, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Crush, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange is Good With Kids, Stephen needs a hug, Tony is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen is helping Pepper take care of Morgan and Peter in Tony's stead. Everyone knows it's for more than just guilt over what he sent Tony to do.





	Tony Stark's Famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange Week 2019:  
> Day 6: Chocolate or Grief/Mourning
> 
> (I did both because I can't help myself...)

Stephan sipped at his steaming cup of tea, staring out the window towards the lake. The early morning sun glistened across the gentle ripples the breeze caused, Stephen relaxing as he soaked in the view. It was now a familiar one since he had decided to stay with Pepper, Morgan, and Peter to help out after the funeral. The funeral that happened nearly a week ago, actually.

It still hurt a little to think about, but Stephen was reluctant to dig that back up when the day was starting out so nicely.

“Good morning, Stephen.” He turned to find Pepper leaning against the doorway, watching him with a smile. He nodded to her, moving to stand, but she ushered him back down.

“Good morning, Mrs. Stark. I hope I didn't wake you.” She chuckled.

“You move like a field mouse, Stephen. And call me Pepper. You're practically family now.” She paused, fingers running along the back of the chair she was standing behind. “That's Tony's chair.” Stephen nearly choked on the swallow of tea and hurried to get up again.

“I didn't even realize. I'm sorry, I'll just sit in a different seat.” She rolled her eyes and pushed him back down in the chair.

“You've been occupying the seat for a week now, Stephen. It's fine. It's..it's fitting, I think. I don't know. You're a lot like him, you know. In fact, this is exactly what he would do every morning. Sit in that chair and gaze out over the lake, though he drank coffee.” Stephen dropped his gaze, unsure what to do with that.

“Well, um..” She turned away and pulled out some pans and ingredients. Morgan bounded into the kitchen, colliding into Stephen and squealing in delight.

“Hi, Steph!” He felt himself melt as he looked into eyes so familiar it hurt. Oh, if only things could have been different.

“Hi, peanut. How did you sleep?” She played with the cloak absently, humming a song.

“Like an angel. That's what daddy always said.” Stephen swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed his cheek to her head.

“I believe that he was correct in his assessment, Lady Stark. You are definitely a little angel.” There was silence for a beat, then she was pulling away and meeting his eyes.

“Is daddy an angel now? Will he watch over me?” He could feel his heart breaking over and over as he stared into her little face, so young yet so intelligent. So much like her father. He cleared his throat and smiled.

“Well of course. Your daddy saved the entire universe! He definitely got angel wings for that. And you bet he's always with you.” He heard Pepper sniffle by the stove. Yeah, it was going to be one of those mornings. He jerked his attention back to Morgan and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Peter is being such a teenager now, Steph. Daddy was always complaining about it to Uncle Rhodey.” Stephen laughed, imagining the exasperation yet fondness in Tony's voice as he lamented about having a teenager in his care; not to mention said teenager was Spider-Man.

“What is he doing? Refusing to get out of bed again?” It was so weird, feeling like he was part of the family, yet also like he had been jammed into the spot when he was the wrong shape. As similar as they had been, there was no way he could properly fill the space he left behind.

But he had to try. It was his fault Tony was gone.

“Tell Pete there are pancakes for him if he hurries up.” Morgan shot like a rocket, screaming for Peter to wake up or he'd miss the famous pancakes. Pepper set a heaping stack of cakes on the table, Stephen's brows raising.

“I could have helped you, Pepper. That's what I'm here for.” She smiled down at him and shrugged.

“You had Morgan. I'm fine. I enjoy cooking.” 

Soon, everyone was gathered, Stephen able to eat more comfortably with the gloves Tony had left for him in his workshop. He wondered when Tony was going to give them to him. 

The pancakes were apparently a Tony Stark favorite: Chocolate Chip Pancakes with a rich chocolate raspberry syrup and whipped cream. It was a lot of sugar for so early (which hardly surprised Stephen about Tony), but he simply turned down any chocolate syrup and ate them as was. They were perfectly warm and fluffy, the chocolate melting all the taste of tea and regret from his mouth. He helped Morgan cut her cakes, eyes watering at how steady his hands were while he did it.

Later, he found himself by the lake, staring at the sky and letting the wind ruffle his mussed hair.

“Hey, Doctor.” He turned to find Peter joining him, hands tucked into his jean pockets and smudge of chocolate in the corner of his mouth. He pushed down the urge to tell him about it, turning back to the water.

“Hi, Peter.” Silence enveloped them, though Peter was never known for his ability to keep quiet.

“You know, he wasn't upset with you.” Stephen stiffened. They had never talked about his guilt before, the fact he was trying to make up for what he did to the Stark-Parker family. It was obvious, he knew that, but Pepper and Peter were kind enough to not mention it. Wong, on the other hand, was quite vocal about how silly that was. He only did what was right, but it didn't alleviate the guilt at all.

You think so?” Peter turned Stephen towards him. Peter had grown up so fast.

“No. I know so. Doctor Strange, Mister Stark thought the world of you. He made you those gloves. He welcomed you to the team and trusted you faster than anyone I've ever seen. Mister Stark isn't- wasn't – the trusting type. I know he understood better than anyone just what you were doing. He knew it was his time.” Stephen dropped his gaze, uncertain but willing to listen for once.

“How do you know all that? There wasn't much conversation time once the aliens landed in New York.” Peter shrugged, a smirk curving his lips.

“I like to think I got to see the realest version of Mister Stark. As for conversation, we talked on the ship. On Titan. On the battlefield. Moments before he passed away.” Peter grinned. “He liked you a whole lot, doc. I swear.” Now Stephen knew he was lying.

“It's a nice thought, but I don't really believe it.” Peter shrugged again, this time nudging Stephen.

“So, when are you going to admit you're here for more than just guilt? Uncle Rhodey doesn't think you'll ever admit it, but Morgan and I have more faith in you than that.” Stephen turned on him, brow arching.

“Excuse me?” Alarm flared in his chest, a box he'd long ago locked up began floating to the surface. 

“Morgan, surprisingly, was the one who figured it out first. How she did it I don't know.” Stephen smiled then, fondness warming him through like sunshine.

“She's a lot like Tony. Sharp as a tack, that one. Pepper is going to need to watch out.” Peter nodded.

“Yeah, I'd say that's true.”

“What exactly did she say in this assessment of me?” Peter rocked back on his heels.

“Just that you looked like you missed her daddy almost more than her mommy did. She wanted to give you hugs all the time but said she knew how you felt about them. Don't ask how she did.” Stephen swallowed around the admittance in his throat, shoving it all away and drying his hands on his sweatpants.

“That's a smart kid. Tony would have been proud.” 

“Rhodey and I figured it out from there. The way you talk about him; the look on your face.” He wrapped an arm around Stephen's shoulders. “I'm really sorry, Doctor. No, don't argue. You lost someone you love too. Stop denying it.” He sighed.

“It's stupid, isn't it, though? I mean, I barely knew you guys. I certainly wasn't _married_ to him. I wasn't there through his hard times; I was barely there at all.” Peter shook his head, slowly pulling Stephen into a hug. He allowed it because, well, he hadn't let himself mourn yet. Something came to him after a minute.

“Does- Does Pepper think that too?” 

“Yeah. She figured it out after bathing Morgan one night. Something about she wouldn't stop asking why Steph was always so sad. But she figured it out, yeah.” Stephen groaned.

“Great. I look like an asshole who's in love with her widower and now trying to take his family.” 

“Nah. Mrs. Pepper is pretty easy going. She knew a lot of people cared about Mister Stark, that there were people who loved him. I think she was surprised that it was you rather than an Avenger who knew him a long time, but she has said if it hadn't been her there, she thinks Tony would have liked to be with you.” Stephen shook his head, though he smiled at the thought. 

“I need to get back to the Sanctum today. Tell Pepper I'll return around dinner to help with Morgan.” Peter nodded, stepping away and revealing the tear tracks running down his face. 

“Okay, Doc. Oh! I'm having a competition next weekend. Mister Stark was going to go, but I was thinking you'd like to?” Stephen scratched his neck and licked his lips.

“I'll have to check, but I'll let you know. Text me the time.” Peter smiled and hurried off. With a last look over the water, Stephen turned and opened a portal, the taste of chocolate and what could have been on his tongue.


End file.
